


Reverberations

by aMUSEment345



Series: Soundings [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMUSEment345/pseuds/aMUSEment345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows immediately upon 'Echoes'.  Reid deepens his relationship with JJ and Henry, and learns how to live in a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Reverberations**

**Chapter 1**

The ride home seemed so much shorter than had the ride over yesterday. _Maybe that's because I'm flying!_

He missed JJ already, and he'd just left her. But this time, he'd left with the confidence of seeing her again, and again, and again….

This morning, he'd been having a most pleasant dream….rare, for him…. when _oomph!_ Something heavy fell on him. Or, more precisely, _landed_ on him. He woke up to Henry's face inches from his. He'd been tackled on the couch.

"Yay! We had a sleepover! Uncle Spence, why didn't you sleep in my bed with me?"

Reid heard JJ's chuckle from the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and lifted Henry so he could get up. "Hey, little man, good morning."

Walking into the kitchen, he greeted JJ as well. "I guess I fell asleep on your couch?" It was a question.

JJ nodded with a grin. "I came out here to open a bottle of wine, and when I went back inside, you were out cold. So I stretched you out, stuck a pillow under your head and covered you up. I hope you're not too sore."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I think I had the most wonderful dream…?" This was _also_ a question.

"Hmmmm. I think I might have had the same one." Her smile brought out his.

_It was real._

"Can't wait to have it again." Spence's eyes sparkled. JJ's grin widened.

They were both figuring out they'd have to speak in code around Henry.

"Are you gonna stay with us all day, Uncle Spence?"

The two adults shared a look, but Reid shook his head. "I think I need to get going, Henry. Maybe we could play for just a little while after breakfast."

"Well, could be have another sleepover again? And this time you sleep in _my_ bed, Uncle Spence."

The adults' eyebrows raised at the first sentence, and they laughed at the second.

"Maybe, buddy. We'll see. How about you eat your breakfast now?"

With that, Reid motioned JJ to the next room with a nod of his head. He couldn't wait until after breakfast for what he wanted.

With Henry settled behind his pancakes, JJ followed Reid. She'd barely gotten into the room when he swept her by the waist and into his arms. "I think I need to remember that dream….will you help me?"

Her laughter was abbreviated by his kiss. They both were caught up in it until they needed to stop for breath.

"I love you, JJ. I don't think I'm going to be able to stop saying it."

He felt that same jolt of electricity he'd felt before  and thought, _it's like a kindling._

"Then don't." She was smiling. Then more seriously, she said, "Spence, I can tell we're both feeling something here." His eyes were studying every part of her face, not sure where she was going with this. "I think we should take things slowly. Not because I don't want to," she held off the reply he'd started to give, "but because I _do_. I want us to take our time, to have a sure foundation. This is too important to me."

"To _us,_ " he corrected. "You're right, as always. I've waited a long, long time for you, JJ. I can wait longer. Because then, I hope, we'll have forever."

She stared into those intelligent brown eyes before embracing him. "I hope so, too, Spence."

"Mommy! Uncle Spence! Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

* * *

 

Arriving home, Reid realized what a mess his place was….the flotsam and jetsam of a life gone awry for the past week. He'd had no energy or will to straighten anything up before. Now, he tackled it with vigor. He was in love….well, technically he'd been in love for quite a while, but now he could openly admit it. And, most importantly, he was loved in return.

_This is what a_ good  _high feels like._

He tried to get a little of his philosophy work done, but found his ability to concentrate on what he was reading was no better than it had been the week before. This time, he didn't mind. He gave up and headed out to the park to see if he could roust up a game of chess. He didn't think he'd be any good at that either today, but that was a win/win situation. The kids would be thrilled to beat him.

On the way, his cell sounded. It was Emily.

"Hey, Reid. How are you?"

"Fine, Emily. What's up?"

It seemed like she was sounding him out. "Well, I just thought maybe we could hang out today, if you're not busy."

They'd done a little socializing before, but it wasn't a typical thing. It dawned on him that she was worried because of how he'd been all week. He felt a pang of gratitude for being blessed with such a good friend.

"I'm okay, Emily, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not wor..…well, yes, I guess I am. Are you really all right? Because you sure haven't looked it. You've been looking like you haven't eaten or slept in ages."

"I'm really all right. You can see for yourself. Do you want to come for dinner?"

"You cook?"

"Since I was a kid. If I hadn't learned to cook, I would have grown up on cereal."

"Oh. All right, then. I'll bring wine. Maybe we can find a movie afterwards. Just not a five hour one in Russian, okay?"

He laughed. "You're on. I'll see you in a bit."

He detoured from the park to the grocery store and got the makings of dinner. After not having an appetite for so long, pretty much everything looked good, but he settled on salad and steak.

As he returned home, he wondered if it was too soon to call JJ. Actually, he'd wondered that about four times already, but didn't want to wear out his welcome. Having gone through high school before puberty, he'd never learned about the rudiments of 'boyfriend behavior'. And he'd certainly gotten little experience as an adult. Idly, he wondered if he could Google a protocol for it. Then he wondered if he was brave enough to ask Emily.

His fingers decided on making the call for him. "Hi, Spence." He could hear the pleasure in JJ's voice. He could get used to this.

"JJ, hi."

"What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, right, I called you." A pause. "Nothing, I guess. I just wanted to hear your voice."

He thought he could hear her smile through the phone. "And I'm glad to hear yours."

"What did you guys do today?"

"Well, we went to church, and then we came home and I had an exciting afternoon doing laundry. Henry's been outside playing with Karen. You remember, his sitter? She heard about his accident and wanted to spend some time with him. That's one of the reasons I feel so comfortable leaving him with her. How about you?"

"Not too much. I tried to get some reading done, but couldn't concentrate. So I was headed to the park for some chess when Emily called. I think she was worried about me."

They both were silent as they remembered that most painful week that seemed like a year.

"She's going to come over for dinner. That's the only way I could convince her I was okay." He wondered if he was supposed to do things like this now….like having dinner with another woman. But it was _Emily_ ….. He was really going to have to find out about that boyfriend stuff.

JJ seemed to be laughing to herself. "Spence, there's something you should probably know before you see her. Garcia told me that the team….not Hotch of course, but the rest of them…..had placed bets on when you and I would get together."

"What?"

"Yep. I was pretty shocked myself. But now I'm a little bit touched, I guess. She said they'd had us pegged for a while, and were just waiting for us to figure it out."

"More like waiting for _me_ to figure it out," he mused.

"We both needed to get there, Spence. Anyway, I realized they were all rooting for us, wanting us to be happy. So guess their having a little fun in the process is okay."

"JJ, this is making me think. How _do_ we do this at work? I mean, do we tell anyone? Act differently? I haven't thought about any of this."

_Mostly because I never thought I'd be so lucky._

"They're profilers, Spence. There's no point in trying to hide anything. If you want to tell Emily, go ahead. I'm sure I'll be getting a call from Garcia wanting to know how yesterday went."

"You tell her, it went astronomically, googliciously, well!"

"Have a great dinner with Emily, Spence. Give her my love."

"I will. I love you, JJ. And I love saying that!"

* * *

 

Emily stood at the door, waiting for Reid to answer. She'd prepared herself to be a shoulder to cry on, a wise 'Aunt Emily', a friend to a friend in need. She _hadn't_ prepared herself for the bouncing, bubbling Reid that opened the door.

"Reid? What's going on?" She was looking around as she entered the apartment, as though searching for a punchline.

"Going on? I thought we were having dinner."

"Well, we are. But…...you look... _happy_."

He caught her eyes, sent her a message. "That's because I am."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "No way! I had you down for next month!" And they both laughed at what had gone unsaid.

He returned the hug Emily gave him. "I'd be upset about the bet, but I know it only means you guys love us. Who won?"

"Garcia, of course. I'm sure she had an inside track on the whole thing though. Unless you want to fake it for a while?" Emily was teasing him.

"Don't think I could." Then he turned just a little more serious. He'd been able to talk to Emily about a great many things over the years. Maybe she could help him with this.

"Emily, I've never been in this kind of a relationship before. What should I do? What _shouldn't_ I do? Help!"

"Pour the wine, Reid. I have a feeling we're in for an interesting evening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reverberations**

**Chapter 2**

With Henry down for his nap, JJ had a few moments to herself. Motherhood was a busy enterprise. It left little time for her to examine what she thought or felt. And she needed to examine both of those things today.

She hadn't told him, but spending time with Reid's mother at the end of her life, watching Diana write in her journal, had resonated with her. She'd realized it as a way to process her daily life. So she'd begun journaling herself. Her life was so busy, she couldn't get to it every day. But she made sure to spend time with it as often as she could. _Putting things into words is a way of mastering them_ , she thought. _Otherwise, dealing with pure emotion can be too overwhelming_. In her life, she'd made it a priority to become the master of her emotions.

As she'd watched Reid work his way through his mother's journals, she'd become more circumspect about how she expressed herself. She wanted Henry… _or any other child I might have_ , she thought…..to be able to read through them one day without the emotional baggage his mother's journals had laid on Reid. So she walked a fine literary line, between brutal honesty and maternal concern.

She paged back a bit before starting today's entry.

"My boy is home! It was so good to see Henry again yesterday! This was the first time we've been apart for so long. When I've been away on a case, it's never been for more than a few days at a time. But this was two weeks! I don't know how I stood it. He was so cute getting off the plane. Will traveled back and forth with him (thank you, Will, you are a great dad, even if we couldn't make it together). Henry ran straight into my arms and held on as though for dear life. Nothing has ever felt better. We spent the whole day playing and talking. It sounds like he had great fun with Will's family in New Orleans. I think he misses his dad already. Dear God, I pray that I am doing the right thing, breaking off my relationship with Will. Neither of us want to hurt Henry…or each other. I can only hope and pray that I amdoing the right thing."

She'd suffered that uncertainty for a long time. But she felt she was in the right place, beginning the right relationship, now.

Her next entry read, " Spence is home from Vegas. He's reading through his mother's journals and it's taking a visible toll on him. He clearly thinks it's something he has to do, but I don't know if it's wise. It's so strange, we were only out there those few days, but I feel like I've gotten to know him so much better. Meeting Diana helped me gain some perspective on what kind of person he is. In some ways, he seems so simple, because there's no artifice. But in others, he might be one of the most complex men I've ever known."

She realized, in retrospect, that this might be the entry that marked a significant change in how she related with Spence.

Enough reverie for now. She realized she'd better get busy writing before Henry woke up from his nap.

"Today is Sunday. Today, the sun came out on my life again. Especially after that awful week of darkness and gloom, today feels like brightness and warmth. And it's all because of Spence. He loves me. And I love him. Yes, I know, I've written it before."

She laughed at herself. She'd been falling into dialogue with her journal more and more.

"But before, I thought I was the only one who knew he loved me. For a genius, he can be pretty dense. Finally, he's figured it out. Or gotten up the courage, I don't know which. I do know that I very much needed to hear him say it. And he did! Over and over and over again. I've been in love before, or at least I thought I was. But there's something about my relationship with Spence that is deeper, more profound. In a way, it's actually quieter than others, but infinitely more substantial. It feels real."

* * *

 

They were relaxing over the remains of the wine after dinner.

Emily was perplexed. Exactly how does one give advice to a genius? Okay, maybe he wasn't a genius in _everything_. But 187 IQ points had to count for something. So why was this so hard?

"Reid, I don't think you can approach this like a science project. There are no right or wrong answers. Well, actually, there _are_ …..but they're not absolute. What's right for you might not be right for someone else. For instance, it's okay for you and I to do something together, but it would be entirely wrong for Hotch and I to do something together. Morgan and Garcia could go out, but not Morgan and JJ."  Stopping, when she'd had a good look at him.  "Reid, are you all right?"

He'd become completely pale at the mention of Morgan and JJ going out. Gulping, he answered her. "I think I get it. It's not the "that", it's the "who".

"Exactly. I think. Listen, Reid, have you ever talked with any of the guys about this? Maybe they'd be more helpful."

He couldn't hold back his sarcasm. "Well, let me see. Rossi's had plenty of experience, considering he's had three wives. And Morgan has a new date every weekend, so he might know a lot. And then there's Hotch, who had to do a triathlon to get a date. No, Emily, I haven't talked to the guys about this."

"Touche. Well, you and JJ will figure out what's right for you, I'm sure."

He got suddenly serious. "I don't know about the field."

"What do you mean?

"I mean, when we're on a case, and she needs to do something that might be dangerous. I don't know how I'll handle that."

Emily studied him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I lost my mind when she got a little beat up a few months ago. I was telling the EMT to get a CT scan on her, all for a few bruises and a bloody nose. I don't see how I could handle having the woman I love be hurt". Savoring being able to say 'the woman I love.'

"Reid, did you start loving JJ last night?"

"What? No! What you do you mean?"

"I mean, you've loved her for a long time. We all love one another, whether we're in love or not. It's not easy…it's not _tolerable_ …..when one of us gets hurt, no matter what the circumstance. I think it will be far less different than you think."

He considered it for a few moments. "You might be right. Still…." Then, "Do you think we should tell Hotch? Would it affect our assignments?"

"I don't think you're going to need to tell Hotch. Remember he's an expert profiler, and even if he couldn't read you, I'm pretty sure he'll be able to read _me_. Forget all of this, Reid. Just be happy. I'm so happy for you." And she gave him another hug. "You deserve it. And JJ deserves it."

"And so do you, Emily. You deserve love. And you'll have it."

Surprised to hear his own words.  He couldn't believe that he, Spencer Reid, was giving advice to someone about being in love.

* * *

 

J continued her journal entry. "Spence and Henry are so cute together. It's like they were made for each other. Henry is eerily attuned to Spence's moods and needs. He may know him even better than I do. He hadn't seen Spence all week, but he knew to pray for his happiness. Maybe he picked up on it from me, or maybe he overheard me talking with Garcia. Or maybe he had his conversation directly with God. Whichever, my little four year old took it upon himself to try to take care of his godfather. God, I don't know that it's anything I've done right, but thank You, thank You for this gift of my little boy. I don't think it would be possible for me to love him more. Thank You for letting him stay with me after he was so badly hurt. I will be forever grateful."

She put the journal away for later when she heard Henry stir.

"Hi, Mommy!" A little bundle of energy climbed into her lap and gave her a hug. Every time he got up, whether from a night's sleep or a nap, it was like a new day for Henry, and every time, he greeted her as though he'd not seen her in forever.

"Did you have a good nap? Any good dreams?"

"Mm-hmm. I dreamed that I was a pirate and I found a treasure chest. And you know what was in it?"

"Gold? Jewels?"

"No, Mommy. It was Uncle Spence!" He giggled.

JJ smiled. _Out of the mouths of babes_ …..

* * *

 

Having finally gotten Henry down for the night, JJ picked up her journal again. The past week had been so tumultuous, so filled with ups and downs. She felt strongly that both the good and the bad shaped her, and deserved equal attention. Looking back to the entry from one week ago, she found that she had written about both.

"Yesterday was, just possibly, the worst day of my life. And the best. My dearest heart, my Henry, was badly hurt. He could have suffered serious brain damage, or even a broken neck….but he didn't. (Thank You, God.) I literally thought I could fall apart in that hospital room. And then Spence came and held me together. When the doctor told us Henry would be all right, we were both overjoyed. It felt like we were a family. And then Will came to see Henry. They do dearly love one another. But when Will came home with us to be with Henry, Spence looked completely lost. I sort of understood, because I felt like I was losing something just then too. I don't want to hurt Spence, but Henry's need has to come first. And right now, Henry needs his dad. I just hope and pray that Spence can see that as well."

The ensuing week had been awful, with Spence distancing himself from them completely. At first she'd been angry with him, thinking he was being petulant. But then Garcia had helped her to see that he was trying to do what he thought was the right thing…..giving Henry a chance to be with both his father and his mother. Maybe permanently. The little boy that Spence had been, wanted that for Henry.

Thinking of Garcia, JJ wondered why she hadn't heard from her. As though on cue, the phone rang with Garcia's number on the caller ID. "Hi, Pen."

"JJ….any news?" She'd known Reid was supposed to come over yesterday. JJ thought it was telling that she'd waited until the next day to call. Maybe she hoped they'd been busy…

"Well, yes and no. He came over and then tried to escape as soon as I told him Henry was sleeping. But I made him stay, and we talked."

"And? JJ, dish!"

"I took your advice and told him about how my relationship with Will had changed. You were right. He obviously needed to hear that. And then…."

"Then?"

"And then, he looked like a kid trying to get the courage to jump off the high dive. But he did it. He took a chance and told me how he felt."

"Which is?"

"You already know, Garcia. But I'm very happy to say it anyway. He loves me! I felt so bad for him trying to get it out, I almost helped. But I knew that, if we are ever to have a chance to be true life partners, he had to meet me half way. And he did."

"And then…?"

"And then, we kissed…..and he fell asleep on the couch."

"What! JJ, honey, you might have to work on your technique."

JJ laughed. "He basically hadn't eaten or slept in a week. I think he was so relieved at how we worked things out that he virtually collapsed. Henry was upset to have missed the sleepover."

"So, has he left?"

"He's having dinner with Emily. She called him today to see how he was. I know everyone's been worried about him."

"Do you think he's told her?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Because I don't want her to sabotage the bet. I won!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Reverberations**

**Chapter 3**

_Well, I guess we're not going to find out what it's like to be at the BAU as a couple, at least not today._

The team had been summoned directly to the airport at six that morning. There'd been an abduction of a college coed in Michigan….the second such abduction in the past two weeks. The first had ended tragically, with the young woman's body found in a shallow grave in a wooded area. It appeared she'd died within 48 hours of her abduction, lending a strong sense of urgency to the mission.

On the plane, Reid thought back to the night before.

"Hi, Spence."

"Hi, JJ." Pause. "I know I called you not too long ago…but I just wanted to say good night."

"Good night, Spence."

"Oh, okay, good night."  Pause.   "Is that it?" He sounded so befuddled over the phone.

She giggled. "No, silly, I was teasing you. I was hoping you'd call. How was your dinner with Emily?"

"It was fine. We had a nice talk afterwards. I wanted her to help me with….."

And then he caught himself. He probably wasn't supposed to tell JJ about trying to learn about 'boyfriending' (as he'd coined it) from Emily, since it was JJ he was supposed to be boyfriend to. _How odd_ , he thought, _that getting into a relationship can make me think I should share_ less _with her_ _than I did before. That can't be right._ He realized there was a real danger that his genius brain would lead him into overthinking everything. _This whole relationship thing might be trickier than I thought….and I've only been in it for 24 hours!_

His thoughts were interrupted when Hotch caught everyone's attention for Garcia's case synopsis.

"Gather round, boys and girls. This one ain't pretty. Stacey Osborn was a 20 year old junior at Kuyper College…until about 12 days ago. That's when her body was found in a lightly wooded area off the interstate in Lansing, Michigan. She had multiple small burn marks over her torso and the soles of her feet, indicating torture before she was killed. COD was strangulation."

"What kind of burns, Garcia?" asked Reid.

"They were most likely caused by the end of a lit cigarette."

"Garcia," Morgan asked, "how was her body discovered?"

"Ah, my love, you're on to something interesting. One might have thought the kidnapping would have prompted the search. But no, not in this case. Our victim was found accidentally, by a gentleman walking his dog. He'd stopped along the highway for a pet potty break, and the dog sniffed out the remains. They were very superficially buried, really barely covered. And get this…the unsub left her student ID around her neck, so she was identified very quickly. The ME thinks she may actually have been strangled _with_ the lanyard."

Emily caught that. "It takes a lot of strength to strangle someone. How can she have been strangled with a lanyard? It should have broken."

Garcia had the answer. "Hers was leather, apparently a gift from her roommate. Said roommate had not reported her missing because said roommate was on a three day leadership retreat when Stacey went missing. The police traced back from her ID to her dorm room, and there found signs of a struggle, indicating the abduction."

Rossi observed, "So, she could potentially have been gone for a long time without even being missed if our dog walker hadn't stumbled upon her."

Hotch agreed. "Garcia, tell us about the second victim."

"Victim number two is Laura Collins. Her abduction is presumed, it wasn't witnessed. She lives in sorority housing off campus from Michigan State. Her sorority sisters found signs of a struggle in their common room. They weren't sure which of the sisters might have been involved until hours later…..that's how long it took them to contact everyone. Laura was the only one unaccounted for. She's made no contact with anyone for the past 24 hours."

"And she's never been out of touch before?" Reid asked.

"Never. She was close with her sorority sisters and with her family."

Emily wondered, "Garcia, are there any romantic connections? A boyfriend, maybe?"

"Eric Lyman, her boyfriend of two years. Apparently they were headed toward marriage, but weren't engaged yet."

Rossi entered the exchange. "Just to cover the obvious, might there have been a romantic rival? Someone else holding something against her?"

"According to the police, 'no' and 'no'.

JJ was thinking. "How sure are we that she's actually been taken? Could she have simply gone somewhere of her own accord?"

"Well, what about the signs of struggle? Are you thinking it might have been staged?" Emily was trying to work it through.

"Or there was a struggle, but Laura wasn't the one who lost. Or maybe it wasn't a sorority member involved in the struggle. They may have a cleaning staff that comes through. There's too much we don't know."  Reid was frustrated at the lack of information. "Garcia, what do we know about possible connections between the two women?"

"So far, only that they're both blond and beautiful. They are both from Michigan, but from distant parts of the state. Kuyper College is a small religious college where Stacey was studying music. Michigan State is humongous. Laura was a math major there."

Reid interrupted. "There may be some connection with the majors. Music is essentially applied mathematics and physics. Studies have shown similar parts of the brain being used to accomplish mathematical calculations and to write or play music."

Morgan shook his head. "That seems like a pretty long reach for a connection, Kid. Garcia, what else have you got?"

"Other than what I've told you, there don't appear to be any family, work, church or school relationships between them. The police are still conducting interviews with family and friends, so maybe something will turn up."

"One can only hope," Emily sighed.

* * *

 

The team dispersed for the remainder of the trip. JJ and Reid moved to the tail end of the plane. There hadn't even been time for anything but "hello" before boarding. Reid noticed some looks exchanged among the others, and was relieved to see smiles on their faces. At least they approved. He wasn't surprised that they all seemed to know. Telling Emily and Garcia was as effective as mass advertising.

"Hey." He sat down next to her.

"Hey yourself." JJ gave him the smile that always brightened his day.

"How's Henry? What did you do with him so early this morning?"

"Well, thank goodness for Karen. This is the first early departure we've had since Will left. I had discussed what might happen with Karen, and she said she'd be happy to take him." She chuckled. "I don't know if she was still as happy when I delivered him at 6:15 AM, but she was at least gracious. I'm going to have to find some way to express my great appreciation."

"My little man must have been confused. He was probably barely awake. Was he upset?"

"He cried a little, but sometimes he does that when I leave him anyway."

"Is that just since Will left?" He remembered how hard he'd taken it when his parents separated.

"Not entirely." JJ sighed. "But it definitely happens more now. Spence, I pray every day that I'm not hurting him with this."

He took her hand….just briefly, as it didn't seem appropriate while working…and squeezed his support.

"I know I'm not a parent, so maybe I don't know what I'm talking about….but it seems like  _every_ parent disappoints _every_ child at some point. As I can recall a wise, young…. _beautiful_ ….woman telling me, not so long ago…..We can only make our decisions out of love, and then hope for the best. We can never know what might have happened if we'd made another decision. But we _can_ have a sense of how our child's life would be without love in it."

Both of them noticed his using the words "our child's life"…..but neither spoke of it.

JJ made a face. "I wish I could remember my own wisdom when it was necessary." She squeezed his hand to return the love. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

* * *

 

Hotch handed out assignments when they arrived at the Lansing PD. The officers would be escorting them to their locations.

"Morgan and Reid, you handle the dump site for the first victim. Prentiss and Rossi, you've got the sorority house. JJ and I will stay here to set up and start talking with the families."

When they had a private moment in the conference room, Hotch turned to JJ. She'd grown used to the way he always seemed to project the first half of the conversation without saying anything. So she wasn't surprised when he started with, "So, are you happy?"

She smlled back at him. Although they hadn't had an open discussion about it, they had bonded as the two active parents on the team. And then as the two single parents on the team. "Yes, very."

"I don't have to ask about him. He's virtually glowing."

She smiled. "I guess we're going to have to work on his microexpressions."

"Try working on his macroexpressions first."

That got a laugh. And then she turned more serious. "Hotch, will this make a difference?"

He studied her a moment. "Not as a matter of policy. And not to our teamwork. But, if you don't mind, I'd rather not send you both out in the field together. There would be too many conflicting pressures….for you, and for me."

"Understood. I don't think Spence can survive seeing me with an unsub anyway. And I don't want to do him in so early in our relationship!"

Which got a smile from her boss.

* * *

 

Morgan and Reid were looking into the shallow grave. Since it had first been discovered, there had been rain, and a lot of foot traffic. There was little to be learned from the grave itself. They hoped the setting would be more informative.

Morgan observed, "The unsub didn't bring the body very far into the woods. What does that tell us?"

"Not much. It could mean the unsub wasn't strong enough to carry the body, or it could mean he didn't fear the body being discovered, or even that he _wanted_ the body to be discovered."

"But since we don't even know where the kill site was, it could mean that he walked her in here and killed her on site."

"If it was even a 'he'." Reid was anxious to get going. "We're not making any progress here. I need to get back so I can start working up some maps. Even if we have very little solid information, I can plot what we do have and see if it tells us anything."

As they headed back to their SUV, Morgan turned to Reid. "Hey, Kid."

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you. For you and JJ. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Morgan." Reid was blushing.

"If you ever need any advice or anything…"

"I'll know who to ask." He hadn't planned to discuss any of this with Morgan, but since Emily hadn't been much help, he thought, maybe…..

"Hey, Morgan? There actually is something I need help with. Is there any way to know what to do or not do in a relationship? I mean, I've never done this before and I don't know if I'm doing it right."

"What exactly are you talking about, Reid?"

"Like, when should I call her, how often should I call her, am I being a nuisance, do I bring her gifts, or flowers or candy or wine, do I take her out or should we stay at home, are there special occasions I should know about….."

"Reid! Enough!" Morgan interrupted him when Reid stopped for breath. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you have, and it was never that complicated for me."

"Have you ever gone out with someone more than once?"

Reid watched as Morgan opened and closed his mouth….twice….but said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reverberations**

**Chapter 4**

Reid was puzzling before his map. He had such faith in the power of geographical profiling that it frustrated him tremendously when he couldn't see a pattern. The arrival of Prentiss and Rossi saved him from his dilemma.

Emily described the scene they'd encountered at the sorority house. "They're a mess over there. Nineteen extremely frightened young women, all huddling together."

"And we had nothing to offer them but warnings." Rossi was as frustrated as Reid. "We need something to break here, and fast."

JJ returned to the conference room from her interview with Stacey's parents. Reid noticed how upset she was.

"They're an older couple, and she was their only child. I think the only solace they have is that she was found quickly. How awful to be left wondering and hoping, when really there is no hope."

Morgan inquired, "Were they able to tell you anything that might help us break this case?"

"Apparently they were also a close knit family, as was….. _is_ …..Laura's."

They all understood the self-correction. While none of them…..except Garcia…..would have admitted to being superstitious, they all felt the need to speak in the present tense about a potential victim, until forced to do otherwise. Maybe it had no effect on what actually happened, but it helped them keep a strong sense of urgency and added momentum to the case. Without that, many of their 'saves' might have been lost.

In the next instant, that momentum was lost. Their Lansing PD liaison, Detective Larsson, entered the room looking dejected.

"We found her. Laura Collins. Her body was discovered, along Highway 127."

Hotch was on it immediately. "Morgan, Prentiss, go to the scene. Reid, Rossi, you have victimology. JJ, you and I will speak with her parents."

They were still in another room at the station house.

As the rest dispersed, Rossi quizzed Detective Larsson. "What do we know about how she was found?"

"Highway 127 is a restricted access road, like the interstate. The body was found in a narrow swath of land that separates the highway from the back edge of a school ball field. Poor kids jumped the fence to retrieve a ball, saw something colorful, went to look and found the body. I guess they were pretty traumatized."

Reid had been plotting on the map. "How was she identified so quickly?"

Larsson knew he was about to give them part of the unsub's signature. "She was wearing her school ID."

* * *

 

Morgan was on speaker. "This is a fresher scene than what Reid and I saw at the first dump site. There's definite evidence that she was dragged, probably wrapped in something. So she was probably killed somewhere else. And she has the same burn marks as the first victim."

"Morgan, they told us she was wearing her school ID. How is it attached?" Reid was curious.

"With a leather lanyard..."

"Just like Stacey Osborn." Emily finished for him.

Hotch got on another phone. "Garcia, both victims were wearing their school IDs around their necks when they were found, both attached to leather lanyards. See what you can come up with on where they might have gotten them."

Garcia gulped. This was definitely a needle-in-a-haystack task. "I'll do my best, sir."

He turned to JJ. "I think it's time we got both sets of parents together. There has got to be a connection, and we need to find it before we've got another family to talk to. Reid, Rossi, we'll move them to the interrogation room, so you can observe from outside."

* * *

 

Reid watched as the mothers embraced each other, weeping. He admired beyond words that JJ had so often been able to offer comfort to families in the throes of such unspeakable grief.

Stacey's mother cried, "This is so silly, but I keep thinking, 'this can't be happening, not so close to Mother's Day. She always made the day special for me. Now it's coming and my only child is gone."

Laura's mother was still stunned with the news of losing her daughter. "I have three other children, but I won't be celebrating this weekend. Instead, we'll be planning a funeral." She made the statement with such flat affect that JJ found herself wincing.

Despite her being a profiler now, Hotch continued to utilize JJ's skills as a liaison. In situations like this one, he let her take the lead. Her voice always brought a calming effect to the interaction.

"We want to say again how very sorry we are for your losses. Nothing can change what has already happened, but we are committed to finding the person who did this and seeing that they are punished."

JJ hesitated before her next statement. It required the kind of altruistic response that many families weren't ready to make. "And we want to find this person….we call him an unsub, or unknown subject….before he has a chance to harm anyone else."

They were still following her, so she continued. "We need to find any possible connections between your daughters. Friends, acquaintances, interests, travel. Would it be all right if we asked you all some specific questions?"

At their nods, JJ turned the interview over to Hotch.

"We know you've been asked some of these questions before, but we need to ask them again. Would either of the girls have visited the other's school?"

The parents couldn't be certain, but had no such knowledge. Stacey's father thought it was a question better put to her college roommate. They also didn't know of any visits to each other's home towns, high schools, or summer job placements. Both girls played the piano, but Laura was more a 'dabbler', while Stacey had incorporated it into her major.

After 30 minutes of unproductive interview, Reid sent in a question. "Ask them about the lanyards."

"I think she got it from her roommate, as a gift," Stacey's mother reported.

"Laura bought hers from a crafter in Grand Rapids. I remember, because I admired it and she said she'd get me one to use at work when she went back to the arts festival next month," her mother said.

"Oh, Stacey loved that festival. She'd go every year." Mrs. Osborn mourned, "She was supposed to perform there this year. She'd even gone up to rehearse at the venue. Now she'll never perform again."

Mrs. Collins' commiserated. "Laura had been there too. Her boyfriend is studying architecture, and the architecture students create a project called 'Building Art' every year. I think they went to look at the venue as well. There must be a date when all of the participating artists can go there to prepare."

Outside the room, Reid was getting excited. "Grand Rapids is only about an hour from here." And he went back to the map.

Rossi got on the phone. "Garcia, get us all the information you can on an arts festival held in Grand Rapids in June."

* * *

 

The police were bringing in food for the task force. Before they gathered back into the conference room, Reid had a moment alone with JJ.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. I know we always think it's harder when it's a young child, but really, _everybody_ is _somebody's_ child. And no matter whether we catch this unsub or not, we'll never bring those women back their children."

Reid sighed. She was right.

"But I don't think our unsub is done. We might be able to spare another family the same grief." He changed the subject. "How's Henry? Have you heard from Karen?"

He was finding that the more time he spent with Henry, the more he missed him when they were apart.

"He's fine. He'll probably stay with her tonight. I think we'll all be having a late evening, and that will include Garcia."

"Well, if you talk with him, send him a hug and a kiss from his Uncle Spence."

"If we have time, you can help me 'read' Little Star to him later." And Reid very much hoped there would be time.

* * *

 

The meal was interrupted by more bad news. Detective Larsson had been called from the room and returned with a report of yet another missing college coed. This one was also from Michigan State, and her abduction may have been witnessed.

"Ingrid Thompson was to have met her boyfriend outside the library at 2 this afternoon. When she didn't show, he went to the off campus house she shared with four other girls. The front door was open and furniture in the living room was knocked over. He called the police and the first responders knew enough about the prior cases to alert the task force."

Morgan observed, "If this is our unsub, he's accelerated his timeline. He's becoming more unstable."

Larsson was nodding. "The uniforms spoke with some of the neighbors. An older couple across the street may have heard a scream, but admittedly had their television on, so couldn't be sure. The female of the couple is a 'window watcher' however, and is very sure she saw a white minivan in the driveway earlier today."

"Great…a white minivan. Because nobody drives them." Rossi didn't even attempt to temper his sarcasm.

"No, just every unsub in the world." Emily was equally underwhelmed with their 'lead'.

Hotch wanted everyone back on track. "Okay, JJ, Rossi, you head to the abduction scene. Morgan, Reid, you've got the boyfriend. Prentiss and I will go back to the college to interview friends and classmates."

For now, at least, Hotch wanted to keep Reid fully occupied whenever he had JJ in the field. He knew the genius was capable of envisioning every scenario, and calculating every conceivable set of odds, to determine if, when and how a teammate would be in danger. And especially when that teammate was JJ. Reid was almost as much of a worrier as was Garcia.

* * *

 

The entire task force was gathered back in the conference room by midnight. Very little else had been uncovered, except for the fact that Ingrid Thompson also owned one of the leather lanyards. It wasn't known if she'd been wearing it when she was taken. But the arts festival was looking promising as a nidus of contact among the three young women.

Emily was hoping for more. "So, we have some progress with our victimology, but we've got nothing on the unsub. This festival hosts hundreds of artists and performances, and employs a huge number of people. How does that help us?"

Morgan got on the phone with Garcia. "Baby Girl, cross reference the employees of the festival, the artists, and all students and faculty from both colleges."

JJ tacked on, "And look for juried artists who might travel craft fairs in Michigan. Maybe we can try to find our lanyard-maker."

"Will do, my loves." They could hear the weariness in Garcia's voice. Not only was it even later there, but she'd been given a series of impossible and fruitless tasks this day. She wasn't used to such lack of success.

As Garcia signed off, JJ noticed Reid with 'that' look. That narrow-eyed, brain-going-a-thousand-miles-a-minute look that he got when his synapses were rapidly firing. He was staring at the case board. Not the map, the case board. She motioned to the others to quiet down.

After she'd given him time, she asked, "What do you see?"

"The initials. There's a reason the unsub left the IDs on the victims. He wanted us to see the names. Stacey Osborn, Laura Collins, Ingrid Thompson. S..O..L..C…I….T."

He wrote the letters as he spoke them, and then stared again….not staring, really, but moving his eyes back and forth like a typewriter. The locals on the task force were looking at one another and then at the team, incredulous. But they noticed the team sitting on the edges of their seats, awaiting something. The locals knew someone had mentioned the guy was a genius, but this seemed a little out there.

Now Hotch asked, "What do you see, Reid?"

"I see him forming a word. But I don't know which one. It could be 'SOLSTICE' or it could be 'CLOISTER'. If it's 'SOLSTICE', he could be giving us a timeline. But the solstice is pretty far out from here, over a month, and his acceleration would speak against that. I think it's 'CLOISTER'. He's either giving us a place or he's telling us something about himself."

"What would that be?" Rossi asked.

"A cloister is a building with religious implications. It is supposed to separate the religious from the world. In medieval times, it was used to separate the monks from the serfs, or workmen."

"So maybe he's telling us he's a separate, superior being. And he's punishing the victims for being worldly?" Emily posited.

Morgan was back on the phone. "Garcia, see if you can locate any cloisters in the Lansing area. Better include Grand Rapids in that as well."

"Look at abbeys too, Garcia, and monasteries " Emily added. "They might go under those titles."

The task force was reclaiming a little bit of its energy. From across the room, JJ gave Reid a smile and a look that said, "I'm proud of you!" Which he accepted with his own small smile.

Morgan's phone sounded. "You're on speaker, Garcia. That was fast." He was anticipating her reporting another failed lead, but he was wrong.

Garcia was triumphantly excited. "There are no monks, but there is ….or was….a monastery in Grand Rapids. An order of Catholic nuns, Carmelites to be specific, were temporarily housed in an old convent near the cathedral while they built their monastery in Green Bay, Wisconsin. They moved out about twenty years ago."

Reid was on it. "Green Bay is across Lake Michigan. The unsub wouldn't cross such a large geographical area….not on this timeline, anyway. It's got to be the former monastery."

They all got ready to head out. Hotch found himself in a dilemma. He could keep Reid and JJ from simultaneously being in danger during the investigation, but when it came to the take-down, he needed all of his bodies, and minds, available. It couldh't be helped. If he could manipulate something at the scene, he would.

* * *

 

JJ and Reid shared a back seat on the way to the abandoned monastery. In the dark, they held hands, and each gave the other a 'be careful' squeeze. JJ felt moved to look 'I love you' at Reid just before they arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reverberations**

**Chapter 5**

The place was dark. Completely dark. The team and the task force set up two blocks away. They didn't want the lights of the vehicles to alert the unsub. Garcia had come through on her charge to find a copy of the building plan for the site.

Hotch made his assignments. He and Reid would handle the right sided entrance and head to the basement, JJ and Rossi the left and head upstairs, and Morgan and Prentiss would go in the front, and handle the main floor.

Each of the entrances to the building had been padlocked, and all of the locks looked to be in place, so each team had a set of bolt cutters. Hotch and Reid found they didn't need theirs. The lock was in place, but the chain had been cut.

As they entered the building, they could hear music. It was faint, but Reid was still able to recognize it as Gregorian chant. He and Hotch followed the sound to the basement, taking each step slowly in the pitch dark. They couldn't signal one another because the absence of windows in the stairwell eliminated the possibility of even the dimmest of night light.

As he could feel his foot hit the floor at bottom of the staircase, Reid felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a faint whisper from Hotch. "I've got the doorknob. Follow my arm and take the door. I'll go ahead into the hallway."

Reid did as instructed, then followed Hotch into a space that, thanks to some high windows, had very faint light. Their eyes had adjusted to the level of brightness, and they were able to make out where they were. The sound of the music was much louder now, and they followed it down the hallway. Several small corridors seemed to branch off from where they were. At one of them, the music drew them left. Here, they could see flickering light ahead of them.

Hotch motioned to Reid to notify the others. He stepped into a room along the corridor and let the music mask his whispered alert. As they drew nearer to the room, they could hear someone humming along with the chant. Reid signaled Hotch that he would take point. As he reached the doorway, he could see several lit candles scattered around the room, and a portable CD player operating. He could also see a male subject looking at an obviously terrified young woman, gagged and bound to a chair.

Reid signaled Hotch that they'd found their victim and perpetrator, and then covered Hotch as the latter led the way into the room.

The unsub caught the look in the victim's eyes and turned around to see Hotch's weapon trained on him. He was holding a knife, which he promptly held to the victim's head. Hotch moved to his right hoping to draw the unsub's attention away from both the doorway and the victim. When the unsub turned with him, Reid slipped into the room.

By now the other two teams were following the path Reid and Hotch had taken. With the unsub located, there was no need to maintain darkness, so they were able to accomplish the journey in a fragment of the time. They arrived to see Hotch in his standoff with the unsub, the knife still at the victim's head and Reid moving stealthily behind the man.

JJ held her breath. She knew Spence too well. He simply wouldn't shoot the man in the back. And the rest of them weren't positioned to shoot without risking the victim. She knew he would try to disarm the unsub. She held her gun steady as she hoped she would be able to take a shot before Spence could get hurt.

Then she noticed that Morgan had dropped his gun. He was coiled, prepared to attack the moment Reid did. In the ensuing seconds, Reid grabbed the man's knife hand with both of his and turned him around. The unsub was strong, and managed to plunge the knife forward. It hit above Reid's vest, and drew blood. Morgan leapt upon the unsub and wrangled the knife from him. He and Rossi managed to cuff the man while Emily and Hotch kept him in their line of fire.

Reid had been knocked to the floor, but managed to get himself up, noted a very relieved JJ. She kept her eyes on him as she undid the bonds of the victim. Ingrid Thompson had already been burned with a cigarette, and was wearing the leather lanyard and student ID that would have identified her body. But she was alive, and would be going home to her family.

JJ turned Ingrid over to Emily's ministrations. She didn't care if they were working, she didn't care if it was a "public display of affection". She walked directly over to Reid and into his embrace. He knew he'd frightened her and wanted to assure her he was not hurt badly. "It's not deep, JJ, and it's not arterial. I'm sure I'll be all right with a couple of stitches…..maybe even just a bandaid."

"Sure," she said, "you'll recover from being stabbed, but who will save me from the heart attack I just had?" Her smile told him she was kidding…..maybe.

* * *

 

As they left the ED, Emily called to fill them in on what had been learned. The unsub, Michael Waters, was a previously diagnosed schizophrenic who'd become delusional. Like many of the mentally ill, he had become homeless and set himself up in the cloister. He thought he was on a mission to rid the world of the "good angels", who were his young, beautiful, blond victims. He had indeed encountered them at the rehearsal session for the arts festival. Each had apparently been wearing an ID that prominently displayed her name, and his convoluted mind took that as a command to create a message. Ingrid's family were overjoyed. In a touching turn, both the Osborn and Collins families had praised the team for finding the final victim alive, despite the loss of their daughters.

On the plane, JJ sat close by a bandaged Reid. The ED had outfitted him with a sling as well, for a shoulder muscle laceration. "Henry will be very impressed with that, Spence."

"He won't be afraid, will he? That I got hurt?"

"Not as afraid as his mother was."

"I'm sorry, JJ. You know it's part of the job."

"Will _you_ know it's part of the job, if it happens to me?"

"That's different."

She looked at him, laughing. "How?"

"Well, because." She didn't look like she was buying his detailed explanation, so he added, "You're JJ!"

At that, she rolled her eyes, put her head on his good shoulder, and fell asleep. He did the same, leaning on her.

When they landed, Reid assured her he was able to drive, so she let him go home alone. But he made her promise to give him time with Henry on Saturday.

"What's special about Saturday?"

"It's between us guys. You'll just have to find something else to do."

Reid had remembered something the victim's mothers had said about the coming weekend. It was Mother's Day.

* * *

 

Saturday morning Henry had the door open before Reid could knock.

"Uncle Spence!" Reid bent down to hug him. Lifting was still an issue with his bad shoulder.

"Hi, Henry. Are you ready for a secret mission?"

Was he ready? The four year old's feet couldn't stop moving.

"Mommy, Mommy! Uncle Spence is taking me on a secret mission!"

JJ came from the kitchen laughing. "I think we're going to have to work on the 'secret' part, little man."

She continued on to Reid and gave him a short peck. They figured that would be all right in front of Henry.

"Your sling is gone. Is it supposed to be?"  Remembering other injuries he'd tried to minimize.

"Yes, ma'am. The doctor said I should only wear it if I felt pain. Which I don't."

_Which is only a little white lie._ He was still concerned about Henry being scared.

Henry was vaguely following their conversation. "Did you get a boo-boo, Uncle Spence?"

"A little one, Henry. It's almost all better now."

Henry wasn't done. "Did you cry?"

"No, he didn't, Henry." _But I almost did_ , JJ thought. "Uncle Spence is very brave."

Henry already knew that, so he moved on in his conversation. "Where are we going, Uncle Spence?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you in front of your mother, now would it? How about I grab your booster seat and you just get in the car?" And to JJ, he said, "And how about you be gone when we get back-in say, an hour?"

Her eyebrows went up. "You want me to disappear?" She smiled because he looked like he was enjoying himself so much.

"Just for a couple of hours. Go shopping, have your nails done, whatever. Just don't come back until after 3."

* * *

 

An hour later, Henry and his Uncle Spence returned with their supplies. Reid had a lot to teach his young apprentice in a short period of time. But his student was highly motivated.

JJ looked around warily when she returned from her banishment. The house looked the same. Nothing was broken, nothing messy, no huge projects under way. No evidence of a secret mission. She found Henry and Spence in the kitchen, noshing on cookies and milk.

"Hi, guys. What were you up to while I was out?"

Henry looked at Spence conspiratorially and giggled. "We can't tell you, Mommy. It's a secret."

JJ tried pouting. "You mean, you can't tell your own mother?"

Henry was briefly uncertain, but a raised eyebrow from his godfather convinced him to resist the technique. "No, Mommy. I can't tell you."

Reid assured him. "You can tell her tomorrow."

That made Henry happy. "I'll tell you tomorrow, Mommy. After the surprise."

And he giggled again.

* * *

After Henry had gone down for the night, JJ and Reid settled on the sofa. She noticed him wince as he shifted his position.

"Ohh, you are so busted. You're still supposed to be wearing your sling, aren't you?"

He had the grace to look guilty. "I didn't want to have to explain anything to Henry. What we do, kids shouldn't have to know about."

"No one should have to know about it," she agreed, shaking her head. "But you could have just told him you had an accident."

"If the day comes when I can't hide something, I'll tell him. Until then, why worry him?"

JJ turned serious at his last statement. "Spence, this wasn't the worst thing that's happened to you, but it could have been. An inch to the side, an inch deeper, and it could have been very serious. Life can change in an instant, we both know that."

She shifted her seat so that she was facing him. She wasn't sure exactly how to say what she wanted to say.

"With our work, neither of us is guaranteed safety, I know that. But please, please, please never take an unnecessary chance." She put her hand up when she saw he meant to interrupt. "I'm not saying you took a chance with this unsub. You only did what you had to do. It just made me really think it through. I know you have to focus on your work…..we both do…but please also remember that you have me and Henry now. If we're going to be together, Henry and I have to be part of every decision you make."

Reid took a moment to absorb it, then took her hand. "JJ….." He was looking at her so intently she thought she could physically feel it. "JJ, I've never mattered enough to anyone before to have to make them a consideration. Even my mother would have forgotten me eventually. So it's true I'm not used to it. But I _am_ used to having you and Henry in my thoughts every waking moment. I promise I'll take you with me into every decision, in every situation. I love you too much not to."

JJ closed her eyes and uttered a silent prayer of thanks before embracing him. He kissed her as they let go and they lost themselves in one another for a while.

As Reid was leaving, JJ invited him back for brunch the following day. "Isn't it Mother's Day? Would you rather just be with Henry?"

"I can share my Mother's Day with you as well." She realized it was his first without his mother. "Just be here for ten."

He kissed her again. "Good night, JJ. Sweet dreams."

* * *

 

The next morning, JJ awakened to rustling in the kitchen. _Henry's up early_ , she thought _. I guess he's hungry._

Before she could get out of bed, she heard little feet padding her way. Usually Henry ran everywhere he went, but he seemed to be moving more slowly this morning. When the door pushed open, she saw why. Henry was carrying a tray…..very carefully…..with a bowl of cereal and a juice pack. There was a red rose laid across the top of the tray…and another, curiously, hanging out of Henry's sleeve.

"Henry, did you make Mommy breakfast?"

"Breakfast in bed, Mommy. Uncle Spence practiced with me."

JJ took the tray from him before she had milk all over her floor. Scooping Henry up, she hugged him tight. As she let him down, he reached behind her ear and pulled out a rose. _The one from his sleeve_ , she saw. As he gave it to her, he proclaimed, with a smile a mile wide, "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy! I made magic for you!"

"Wow, Henry. I didn't know you could do magic. Did Uncle Spence practice that with you too?"

"I can't tell you, Mommy. Uncle Spence says 'a magician never tells his secrets'."


	6. Chapter 6

**Reverberations**

**Chapter 6**

Reid was never late, so JJ was worried when 10:30 came and went without him. Her mind went immediately to bad things.

_Maybe his injury was worse than she thought. Maybe he was too tired to drive home last night, and had an accident. Maybe…._

Her worry was interrupted by the doorbell. "Spence, you're all right!"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He didn't understand until he saw her look at her watch, which prompted him to look at his. "Oops! I didn't realize. I had something I had to do, and I guess the time got away from me." He took in the relief on her face. "I'm sorry I worried you. Will this make up for it?"

And he pulled a bouquet of yellow roses from behind his back. "Happy Mother's Day!"

She smiled at him. "Thank you. You're forgiven. Just remember the flower thing should you ever need to be forgiven again."

"Do you want to know why they're yellow roses?"

Apparently it was a rhetorical question, because without waiting for her to reply, he went on. "Yellow roses stand for friendship…..which we have long had….and for get well, which really doesn't apply here. But mostly, they stand for joy, which you bring to me every single day."

Touched, she leaned up to kiss him. "And you, to me." Adding, with a grin, "That would work too, by the way…..if you ever needed to be forgiven."

"Do I need to start keeping a file?"

As she led Reid into the house, JJ noted, "These aren't the only flowers I've gotten today. I received two beautiful red roses from another young man this morning."

That young man looked up from his train set with a huge grin.

"I surprised Mommy this morning, Uncle Spence! I made her breakfast, like we practiced, and I made her a rose from magic!"

Reid took in the sight of mother and son beaming at each other, and was pleased with his handiwork.

JJ gave him another kiss. Thanks, Spence, you made it really special for him. For both of us."

"Anything for my lady…..and my apprentice."

Just then the doorbell announced a delivery of more flowers. JJ was confused about who might have sent them until she read the card.

"Cher, You're still the best mother in the world. With love and appreciation, Will."

Reid watched JJ's reaction while suppressing his own. She smiled sadly. "These are from your dad, Henry. He's wishing me a Happy Mother's Day too."

Henry jumped up. "Is he here? Is Daddy here?"

"No, honey, he just sent them."

"Oh, okay." Not seeming sad, exactly. Just…deflated.

The adults shared a look. "Are you okay?" Reid asked her.

She nodded, but looked wistful. "Yeah, I'm okay. I knew this kind of thing would happen. I'd just forgotten it might happen today."

Reid decided a change of subject was in order. "Well, I know you've had your cereal already, but are you up for some eggs?" Adding, to Henry, "And do I have to ask if you're up for some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yay! I love chocolate chip pancakes!" Henry had made a quick recovery from his disappointment.

"I think the whole world knows that by now, little man. Think I saw it on the news last week."

"You did, Uncle Spence?"

JJ was laughing. "He's just kidding, Henry." And to Reid, "Spence, I can make it."

"Oh, no, my lady. On Mother's Day, you feast, but you do not cook. Stay out of my kitchen."

* * *

 

The 'feast' put Henry in a sugar coma. He went down for an early nap, leaving JJ and Reid to themselves.

"Spence, this is the first year you don't have your mother for Mother's Day. How are you doing?"

He shook his head. "Holidays were never really big for us. Usually my mom had trouble remembering what day it was, so after my dad left, we didn't celebrate most of them."

"Not even Christmas? Or Thanksgiving?"

Every time she thought she understood his childhood, another layer peeled back.

"She didn't remember _any_ of them, JJ. I knew about them because of going to school. So sometimes I would try to get her interested. I even brought home a Christmas tree once, but when I tried to decorate it, she saw the wires and thought the lights were bugged. Same with Thanksgiving….'.a government plot to subdue the masses', she called it."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Spence. I didn't know. That must have been so hard for you."

He gave a rueful laugh. "There was one Mother's Day I tried give her a present. We couldn't afford much, but I did manage to get her a box of candy."

"She must have liked that, no?"

He sighed. "She made me take a bite out of each one to prove it wasn't poisoned." He looked away. "I settled for giving her cards after that."

JJ put her arms around him and kissed his shoulder, comforting the adult Spencer because the child he'd been was out of reach.

He kissed her hand in thanks. "What about _your_ mother, JJ? Isn't she missing you today?"

She sat back, started hugging a pillow. "Mother's Day was ….. _is_ …a bittersweet day in the house I grew up in, Spence. Ever since my sister died, we all struggled with how, or whether , to celebrate it. I mean, we wanted my mom to know how much we loved her, but every time we did, she was reminded that there was one child who would never be able to do that again."

JJ stared off into the distance, clearly revisiting an earlier time in her life. "Whenever people would ask her how many children she had, she couldn't answer. Couldn't bring herself to say that one of them had died. I understood, because I was equally paralyzed when anyone asked me how many siblings I had."

Reid watched her for a moment and then put his arm around her. "I never even thought about that, JJ. I'm so sorry." He knew that he, too, was comforting the adult for the trauma of the child.

"I can't imagine losing a child, Spence. Can't imagine the pain of it. We've seen it so often, with so many cases. But even so, and even having lost a sister, I can't imagine losing a child."

Without speaking it out loud, they both thought back a few weeks, to the time they'd thought they might lose Henry. JJ put her arms around Reid's waist and her head on his chest. The silence was comfortable, and full of gratitude and the love they had for each other and for Henry.

* * *

 

A three player soccer match took up most of the afternoon. The 'boys' teamed up against JJ.

"After all, you're practically a professional!" Reid explained. And had she not let Henry score a few goals, she would have proven him right.

Reid insisted on making dinner as well. JJ was aware he could cook, but wasn't used to handing him control of her kitchen. This day, she was sent to rest on the patio while he and Henry created a pasta masterpiece…..with butter noodles on the side, for Henry.

"I could get used to this, you know," she called in through the window.

Reid was grinning. "I hope you get a chance to."

After dinner, Henry insisted on repeating his "flower out of the ear" magic trick multiple times, and received a round of applause after each. He begged Spence to teach him more.

"I will, little man. We're going to have to wait for your hands to grow for some of them, but I'll see what I can find for a magician of your size."

* * *

 

JJ and Reid were in what had become their usual positions on the sofa. She was curled into his side, and he was running his fingers through her hair.

As he looked around them, Reid could see the flowers he'd brought, as well as the ones Will had sent. He remembered Henry's response to thinking his dad might have come to visit. This was all so new to all of them, they had no idea how it would play out.

"Do you think Henry was disappointed that Will wasn't here?"

"I don't think the fact that he wasn't here for Mother's Day made a difference to Henry. He probably doesn't even remember it from last year."

Her statement made Reid wonder how Will might have celebrated it with the mother of his child. It was another reminder of the situation they were all in.

JJ continued. "But he does miss his dad." She sat up, realizing they'd never really talked about this in detail _. This is the time, I guess._

Facing Reid, she began. "It's been eight months since Will moved out. Henry did better than I thought he would in the beginning, probably because Will was staying nearby and could see him almost every day. But he missed his dad being there for breakfast and bedtime. He kept asking me when his daddy was coming back."

Reid could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I almost gave in and asked Will to come back." She saw Reid's brows raise at that.

"Please don't look at me that way. I didn't do it. I knew it wouldn't be right. I wasn't thriving in the relationship. I knew Henry needed a mother who was whole."

"JJ, I'm not questioning you or anything you did. It's just that I don't want to be the obstacle to Henry being happy. I don't think I could be happy if he wasn't."

He thought, but did not say, _even if it means losing you…but please, please God, don't ask me to do that._

_Spoken like a dad._ JJ was also thinking something without saying it. More and more she was thinking of Spence in that way. She thought Henry might be as well.

"Spence, this all happened months before you and I were together. And _many_ months, even a couple of years, after Will and I _should_  have lived apart."

She studied him, wanting to make sure he understood. "Will was never happy living in DC. He's a New Orleans boy through and through, and the lifestyle is just too different. Eventually he decided that, if we weren't going to be together, he needed to move back."

"And leave Henry here?" Reid didn't think he would have been able to make the same decision.

JJ had a strange expression on her face. She looked briefly to Reid and then away again. "Actually, I think there was someone in New Orleans he hoped to get together with. Someone he'd been involved with in the past."

Reid narrowed his eyes. "JJ, was he seeing her while he was with you?"

"No, Spence, no. He was faithful to me. But he's someone who needs to be in a relationship, and that wasn't happening here. It was a hard decision for him, but he thought he needed to leave, even if it meant leaving Henry behind."

"And how did Henry respond to that?" Reid was carrying some guilt here. This had apparently been happening during his rift with JJ over the Emily deception. He'd not been visiting during that time, and now mentally kicked himself for leaving JJ and Henry unsupported.

"We went through a pretty rough period, lots of meltdowns …..for both of us, really. We were both emotionally exhausted. And until I could set up a good support system, I was physically exhausted as well."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you then. It was wrong of me to stay away."

"It's all water under the bridge, Spence. Maybe we wouldn't be where we are today…here, together, in love…"and she smiled at him…"if we hadn't gone through what we did before. We'll never know. Maybe…."

He finished her sentence with his own smile, "Maybe we should just be thankful." She nodded her agreement.

She was startled when he jumped up. "That reminds me…...I have something for you."

He ran out to the car and returned with a card and a package. "What's that?"

"A little something for Mother's Day. It's what made me late."

"Spence, you already gave me flowers!"

But he noticed she looked pleased. JJ opened the card first. It wasn't a Mother's Day card, but rather one whose cover showed a striking photo of the serene waters of a lake, with the sun breaking through threatening clouds. Inside, the card was blank except for the message Reid had hand-written.

'To Henry's Mother, The little boy I love so much is blessed to have a mother who knows how to make someone feel loved and cared for. She sees his talents, and nurtures them. She sees his faults and loves him through them. She senses his frailties and holds him strong. I know, because she does the same for me. I, too, am blessed to have her in my life. The picture on the cover is what is happening in my life because of you. You are precious to me, JJ. I love you. Spence.'

For a few moments, she simply sat there, staring at the card, spilling tears. When she looked at him, Reid assured her. "I mean every word of that. My life is brighter," he looked away, shaking his head, then looked back to her, "so much brighter, with you in it."

She reached up, took his face into her hands, and made sure she had his eyes. "Spencer Reid, you are the light in my life. I love you." And she kissed him deeply.

Reid responded in kind, but pushed her away before he could lose control. He knew they were going to have to figure out what to do about the next step in their relationship, and very soon. But for now, there was a present to be dealt with.

At his urging, she opened the package. Inside was a framed photo of herself with Henry. It had obviously been taken on one of their outings with Reid _. The zoo, I think._ The two of them were looking at each other and laughing. It was just possible to see the reflection of each in the other's eyes.

"That's how I see you two whenever I think of you. Happy, and totally into each other."

She looked at him intently. "We are, Spence. But there's room for one more. I want to make sure you know that."

He was smiling as he reached for her. "I do _."_

_And one day I'll want to say those words again, and hear you say them to me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Reverberations**

**Chapter 7**

She'd grown to count on the time spent with her journal. It settled her, helped her to sort out all of the thoughts and emotions of this time in her life. Several days had passed since her last entry, and she was feeling the need of some release. So after Reid left, despite the hour, JJ pulled out her journal and began to write.

"Today was Mother's Day. Some part of me was approaching it with sadness, as I am living apart from the man who made me a mother. But wait…was it really Will who made me a mother? Or is it Henry who makes me a mother, in an ongoing way, every day? He teaches me so much, it's scary. And he's growing up so quickly! Today he brought me breakfast in bed. Granted, it was a bowl of cereal and a juice pack, but it was something I didn't expect to happen for years to come. And the rose! He pulled it from behind my ear, Spence's little magician apprentice. My sweet, sweet little man.

Spence. What do I tell you about Spence? That he made me cry with a handwritten card? No poetry was ever more moving than that. No words were ever more perfect. That he taught my son how to make me happy on Mother's Day….thrilling Henry in the process, he was so excited to learn magic! That more and more I wish Henry was our son. No, I would never wish for Will not to be his dad. They love each other too much. But Spence truly loves Henry, Henry loves him and I love them both, I wish we were actually a family. Maybe, really, we are.

Spence saved someone the other day. And he got hurt in the process. I guess I've known it could happen…..was bound to happen to one of us, really. But I was so frightened. I could have lost him in an instant. I made him promise not to take unnecessary chances, to put his relationship with Henry and me before everything else. I don't think it will be easy for him. He's so used to a solitary life, and it's been such a difficult one. I think some part of him hasn't cared if he lived or died. He's never believed anyone would miss him if he were gone."

As she was writing the last sentence, JJ watched a tear fall and stain the page. She wondered idly if someone reading this journal in some distant future would notice the stain and ponder on the woman who was brought to tears writing, and the man she wrote about.

* * *

 

 

Reid headed straight for the shower when he got home. These evenings spent with JJ were wonderful, frustrating, glorious, maddening, fulfilling…and yet leaving him feeling unfulfilled. He longed for the time when there would be no driving home afterwards, when he would already _be_ home. And he longed for the time when they could share that ultimate togetherness. He longed for intimacy.

They'd talked about it, but only tangentially. JJ had said she wanted to go slowly, wanted to be sure. He knew she hadn't done that with Will, and regretted that she hadn't been able to make that relationship work. Especially since it had produced a child.

Henry. Reid's thoughts were diverted to his godson. In some ways, he felt he was as much in love with Henry as he was with his mother. His days with Henry felt fuller, more magical…..which, considering his avocation, was saying something. He realized that part of his longing was for the intimacy of family life….. a life together with JJ and Henry. _And just maybe_ , he surprised himself by thinking, _more children_. He could almost see it on the horizon, but it was distant, and he wasn't sure how to get there.

* * *

 

 

JJ yawned. She needed sleep. Mondays always came too soon, no matter how long the weekend was. But she had a little more for her journal first.

"I can feel Spence's yearning. I can see it in his eyes and I can feel it as well. And I recognize it because I share it. We've only been a couple for a very short time, but in so many of the most important ways, we've been together for years. That makes it very different from my relationship with Will. This one has a foundation, a solidity that I never felt with Will. I think this one is forever. I _hope_ it's forever. I _pray_ it's forever. If Spence is ever _really_ wondering if anyone would ever miss him, I'll be right here waving both hands…..and Henry will as well. His love has made our lives more full, and we wouldn't be whole….we wouldn't be who we are….without him."

There was much more she needed to turn over in her head and her heart, JJ knew, but for now she needed to close her journal and ready herself for the week to come.

* * *

 

 

They got back from a case in Florida Thursday afternoon, so JJ invited Spence for dinner and a Henry-fix.

"Uncle Spence!"

"Hi, Henry." Reid scooped him up. A Henry-hug around the neck was worth its weight in gold _. I am a very rich man_ , he thought.

"Uncle Spence, know what I did for show and tell today? I did magic! Miss Amy had flowers on her desk, and I took one and made it come out of her ear! She said I was a real mag….magi…magic maker!"

"Wow, Henry, you're getting to be a real pro at this. I'd better get busy finding you some new tricks."

"Well….Toby said I couldn't really make magic because I don't have a magic wand. Do you have one Uncle Spence?

He thought a minute. "No, Henry. I'm afraid I'm a muggle, and muggles aren't issued wands. We have to do everything with our hands."

"Am I a muggle too, Uncle Spence?"

JJ was listening to the conversation, intrigued to learn that Spence knew about muggles. Then she considered that he would relate to the story of the young boy wizard raised in a cupboard and beleaguered by evil.

Looking at JJ, Reid answered, "Well, your mom's pretty magical," gaining him a smile, "but yes, Henry, I think you and I are both muggles. But don't worry, I'll teach you how to make great magic with your hands. Remember, you already know one trick."

That placated Henry. "Okay, Uncle Spence. Wanna play soccer?" In an adult, this would be called 'flight-of-ideas', but in a four year old, it was normal.

They kicked the ball around until dinner. Afterwards, Reid insisted on cleaning up the kitchen so JJ could have some down time with her son.

JJ pulled Henry into her lap. "Hey, Buddy, I missed you these few days. Did you miss me?"

"I missed you this much, Mommy." And he threw both arms open wide. "Auntie Penelope told me when I miss you I should think of you and blow you a kiss. Did you get my kisses, Mommy?"

JJ silently blessed Auntie Penelope. "I sure did, little man. I got some on this cheek (pointing) and some on this cheek. Did you get mine?"

"I got them right here, Mommy." He was pointing to the top of his head, where she usually deposited her kisses. "And I think I got one from Uncle Spence, too."

She was intrigued. "Really? How did you know?"

"It tickled me from here," and he touched behind his right ear, "all the way to here." He was touching his nose.

She nodded knowingly, "Yep, that sounds like an Uncle Spence kiss, doesn't it?"

At bedtime, Henry was still full of questions. After he'd said his prayers, blessing his family, his friends, and the classroom pet turtle, and negotiating for a sunny day, he turned to Reid.

"What do you pray for, Uncle Spence?"

Reid was momentarily caught without words. He'd been having episodes of sensing something greater out there…something that he couldn't explain with science. Something that was not so much in his head as it was in his heart. But he was inexperienced and uncomfortable in dealing with the unexplainable. So far, he had largely handled it with avoidance. Still, he felt it was too important a matter for a glib response. And he noticed that JJ was interested in his answer as well.

"Hmm, what do I pray for? Well, Henry, I pray for the people I love to be happy, and healthy, just like you do. And," as he spoke, he reflected on the truth of what he was saying, "I say 'thank you' for the good things in my life, like you and your mom…and sunny days at the park…and ice cream."

"And chocolate chip pancakes?"

"And chocolate chip pancakes."

"Good night, Uncle Spence. Good night, Mommy."

"Sweet dreams, little man."

* * *

 

When they'd settled into the living room, JJ noticed Reid looked distracted.

"Is there something wrong? Something on your mind?"

He was silent for a few moments. She sensed he was deciding whether to say anything.

Apparently he'd reached a conclusion. "JJ, will you go on a date with me?"

She actually laughed. She hadn't seen that one coming at all. "A date?"

He was serious. "Yes, a date. I don't think we've ever had one." His little half smile was on his face. "Well, not one that worked, anyway." They both remembered the disastrous Redskins game, and the false start of Garcia's play.

He looked at her earnestly. "As much as I love being with you, and being with Henry…..we've never gone anywhere together, never done anything, just the two of us. And I just thought…"

"It would be very nice, Spence. I think you're right. We need some 'us' time, without Henry."

Both of them were thinking the same thing without saying it aloud. _We need to make sure that the two of us work alone, and not just with Henry._

"Do you think you can get a sitter for Saturday?"

"I'll check with Karen tomorrow. I'm sure Garcia needs a little down time after having Henry the past few days. Any ideas about what to do?"

"Oh, right, I'll have to think of something." He'd forgotten that part. His inexperience was showing. _Might as well 'fess up_ , he thought.

"JJ, it probably won't surprise you to hear that I'm not very experienced with this—the whole dating thing, and the whole boyfriend thing."

She had to bite her cheeks to keep from smiling.

"I even asked Emily for advice, but she told me to just go with my gut. But my gut wasn't helping, so I asked Morgan.."

JJ exploded in laughter. Biting her cheeks hadn't helped a bit. "You asked Morgan? For dating advice? Spence!"

Even he had to laugh. "Yeah, well he didn't help a bit. So I'm on my own here, I guess. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"How about dinner and dancing?"

"Dancing?" There was an audible gulp.

"It'll be okay. We can just do the slow dances. Unless you're feeling adventurous…"

He wasn't. "Slow dances it is. Provided Karen can help us out, I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday." And he got up to go.

"You're leaving already? I thought we could…..you know…snuggle for a while?"

He smiled but shook his head. He knew he couldn't keep doing that without taking it further. Something was going to have to give.

But what he said was, "Before our first date? JJ!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Reverberations**

**Chapter 8**

_Please, no case. Please, no case. Please, no case._

The words were running through Reid's mind all day Friday _. Please, no case. I have a date!_ _And I have a lot to do to get ready._

JJ couldn't help smiling to herself as she watched him. He'd barely spoken to her all day, he was so preoccupied with making plans. Watching from Garcia's office, they both laughed to see Reid and Morgan with their heads together, and then a look of disbelief on Morgan's face.

"Uh-oh, JJ. Judging from Derek's reaction, I can only imagine what you're in for tomorrow."

JJ was protective. "Pen, whatever Spence has in store for us, I'm sure it will be wonderful… I hope." And then the two looked at each other and giggled.

They watched as Reid moved on to consult with Emily. He was earnestly discussing something with her, and she was waving him down to calm him. She got him to sit and take a breath. And then he started furiously taking notes.

Apparently word had leaked up to Hotch and Rossi. They saw the two senior agents standing at the railing, both of them laughing at what was going on below. It was a rare moment of pleasant anticipation for the BAU team, and they were all savoring it.

* * *

 

Morgan knocked on Garcia's door and joined Penelope and JJ. "That boy is crazy, you know that, don't you, JJ?"

Garcia interjected, "Crazy about her, you mean, don't you Derek?"

He was admonished by her look.

"It's all right, Morgan. He's just excited. I am too. This is really our first official date, you know."

Morgan was remembering. "Didn't you two go to a football game together, back when he was, what, twelve?"

The women both laughed. He _had_ looked and seemed so young then. JJ responded with, "Well, that didn't really work as a date. More of an event. And for Spence, more like something to be endured."

"Well, I don't know if he's taking any of my advice, so don't blame me if this one doesn't go any better."

Garcia and JJ looked at each other. Neither was willing to actually speak it, so they both thought, really loudly, " _that's because he wants a second date!"_

* * *

 

Hotch gave Reid a scare when he called the team together late in the day. _No! No! I asked You nicely, please, no case!_

That prayer was answered when Hotch revealed he was simply announcing a new on-line report submission procedure and reviewing some administrative items before they broke for the weekend. The rest of the team held in their smiles at Reid's visible relief. Only JJ was aware that Hotch had actually diverted a case to another team. She'd overheard him on the phone when she stopped by his office. He realized what she'd heard when she mouthed "Thank you!" to him, and responded with that knowing smile. He knew that taking care of his unit was what he, the unit chief, was for.

As they were getting ready to leave, JJ stopped by Reid's desk. "Will I see you later?" They'd gotten into the habit of spending most evenings together.

He looked apologetic. "Not tonight, JJ. I've got something I have to do. But I'll see you at 7 tomorrow, right?"

She was worried he was making too big a deal of this. That was always a sure road to disappointment.

"Spence, you don't need to go out of your way about anything. We can just have dinner and hang out tomorrow, if you'd rather."

He looked a little put out. "Dinner and dancing is what we said, and dinner and dancing is what we'll do." Then he was worried about imposing his will on her. "If you still want to, that is."

She realized she had to let him do this his way. "I do. I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you, Spence." And she kissed him goodbye.

"Love you too, JJ, " he said as she walked away. And then, to himself, added, "I must, or else I'm crazy." Thinking of his plans for the evening.

* * *

 

Saturday, promptly at 7, Reid rang the bell. He expected an excited Henry to come to the door, but it was JJ who answered…..and the house seemed unusually quiet. She saw him looking around.

"Karen took Henry back to her house. He'll spend the night there." She gave Reid a look as she added, "You know, in case we get home really late…..or whatever."

Reid's eyes widened at the thought of 'whatever'.

When he'd recovered himself, he noticed JJ again. "You look beautiful….as always."

She was wearing a dress that managed to be both flowing and clingy at the same time….and the blue brought out the color in her eyes.

"And you, handsome….as always."

Reid didn't normally give much thought to his appearance….his mind was usually otherwise engaged…..but he'd been determined to do his best tonight. He'd followed Emily's direction about the dark gray shirt and tie….JJ had apparently commented on it in the past.

"We have reservations for 7:30, so we'd better get going."

"Going where, exactly?" He'd kept her in the dark.

"To a restaurant of my choosing, at a location soon to be disclosed."

She smiled at how much he seemed to be enjoying himself. There was definitely a noticeably greater level of confidence than there had been for the first two attempted dates.

The ReidMobile had been cleaned up again, this time absent even Reid's ever present coffee cup. As they headed out, Reid reached for JJ's hand and kissed the back of it, holding it briefly to his cheek.

"I love you, Jennifer Jareau."

She raised her brows at him. "Don't guys usually try that line at the _end_ of the night?"

He gave her a sideways look back. "Only the guys who aren't _actually_ in love. Which I am. Very much."

She reached over and played with his hair. "And I love you, too, Spencer Reid."

They traveled slowly over the DC area highways, eventually making their way into Old Town Alexandria. Once JJ realized this was where they were headed, she clapped her hands.

"I love this area! Can we walk the boardwalk later?"

The area had become gentrified and was now a popular spot for restaurants and the arts, and drew a crowd to its boardwalk entertainment every weekend.

"Whatever my lady wants."

After finding street parking several blocks away, Reid escorted JJ to a small, dark Italian restaurant, complete with soft operatic music playing in the background. He seated her and then slid in next to her, in a booth near the fireplace.

"Spence, this is charming. I've never been here before. Have you?"

"No, but Rossi recommended it. He knows the owner….and he definitely knows Italian food."

JJ hadn't realized Rossi had been in on the date planning as well. She began to wonder if tonight's event would be on the agenda of the team's Monday morning meeting. _Should I prepare a report?_

The dinner was wonderful, starting with a lovely bottle of wine, 'compliments of Mr. Rossi'. The service was attentive, the food delicious. And the couple managed to spend the entire meal in a conversation that had nothing to do with work.

"Spence, this was a great idea. It's cozy, and romantic….just perfect."

He was pleased. Holding up his wine glass, he offered a toast "to the woman who completely changed my life. I've never felt so…so…..full,…..so….content….." He was struggling to find the right words. "I've never felt like I was 'home'. And now I do."

She lifted her glass as well. "And I…have never felt so loved."

Without even taking a sip, they each put down their glasses and ended their toast with a kiss. They didn't need the wine to become intoxicated.

After the meal, they strolled the boardwalk, holding hands and relishing the evening atmosphere. A caricaturist drew them together, leaving them with a permanent remembrance of their first real date. Farther down the boardwalk, they encountered a gentleman using his fingers to coax beautiful music from goblets filled with water.  

Reid simply couldn't help himself. "Did you know that every object has its own resonance, or rate at which it vibrates? Some are at a pitch that's not audible to the human ear. But crystal has a vibratory rate that is audible, and rubbing a finger along the rim brings out the sound. Putting different amounts of water in them changes the weight of each glass, thereby changing the vibratory rate…"

"And making lovely music." JJ looked at him meaningfully, but with a grin on her face.

"Was I rambling?"

"Not exactly, but I thought the crowd might be more interested in the music."

"Oh. Gotcha. Speaking of music, aren't we due for some dancing?"

She thought this part of the plan would be painful for him. "Spence, we don't have to. We can just stay here for a while longer."

He looked almost relieved, but didn't want to disappoint her. "JJ, I don't think I'll ever be a good dancer, but I've been reading about it….."

That brought a smile. The idea of Spence thinking he could learn rhythm and movement by reading a book. _That's my man._

He was continuing. "I got through seven books, but then I ran out of time before my lesson."

She was wide-eyed. "Your lesson?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "I took a lesson last night. Three hours. I can do a fox trot and a cha-cha…..I think. Or maybe it was a rumba. I had trouble keeping them all straight. That's a right brain thing. I'm better with the left."

Now she was laughing…and then felt bad. "I'm sorry, Spence, I shouldn't laugh. It was very sweet of you to try to learn to dance. If you still want to, let's go and do it."

Before they had to decide, there came a waft of music from the dinner cruise boat that had just come back to the dock. Both had the same idea at the same time.

Reid bowed before his date, and she curtsied to him. And then they found that they melded perfectly together, one hand held, the other around the waist, cheek to shoulder. Under the moonlight, on the boardwalk, a warm spring breeze blowing the music their way, they danced.

Reid lost himself in the rhythm and the swaying. He'd literally never done this before. Holding JJ close, taking in the scent of her hair, finally free to openly love her, he thought, _this must be what heaven is like._

They spent an hour dancing, sitting, kissing, dancing again. JJ felt like she'd never been so perfectly in tune with another human being. The night was enchanting.

They began to dance again, this time barely swaying with their arms around one another. They kissed throughout most of the music. Earlier, Reid had found himself thinking _, I could do this all night._ But now, he needed something else. He thought JJ must have been feeling it too, because when he pushed her away to say, "I think we should go," she offered no protest.

As he started to drive, Reid offered, "JJ, I didn't know Henry wouldn't be home tonight. I'd….um….kind of thought we might go back to my place for a while." He hazarded a look. "Is that okay?"

Oddly, JJ had never thought of that. They'd always been together at her place and it had simply never occurred to her that they had another option. "Sure, Spence. It would be great."

She'd been to Reid's place before, but only to carpool or bring by a meal when he was sick. She remembered it as being neat….and full of books, music, videos and…..art. She'd asked him about the art. He had a fascination with the many forms of expression, and had even dabbled in watercolors himself. More recently, she knew, he'd added a keyboard. He'd become interested in playing music after an encounter with a gifted autistic child….it had been the method that had broken through their communication barrier with the child. Reid had been playing ever since.

They held hands for most of the trip, riding along in silence, each lost in the anticipation of what might come next. When they arrived, Reid escorted JJ to the door, and then waved her in ahead of him. She noticed the bottle of wine and two glasses on the coffee table, a spray of flowers on the side. Reid lit the small gas fireplace, and set some soft music going on the stereo. JJ liked it, but couldn't place the genre.

"It's Celtic. It reminds me of you. Pure, sweet, bright. And, sometimes, heartbreakingly beautiful."

JJ teared up as she studied him. "What did I do to deserve the love of someone like you?"

He made light of it. "Lost the lottery?"

She snuggled next to him on the sofa. He put his arms around her and drew her close. "Not on your life. You are definitely first prize."

She tilted her head up at him. "Spence? This was one of the most beautiful nights I can remember. It was just perfect."

He smiled down at her. "Does that mean I get a second date?"

She looked at him with meaning. "Is there anything you might want before that second date?"

He got serious very quickly, leaning down to deliver a passionate kiss. JJ returned the passion, and they became lost in each other for a long time,kissing, exploring. Breaking for air, Reid studied every inch of her with his eyes. He started, "JJ….."

She just nodded. He got up and led her by the hand to his bedroom. She almost cried when she saw there were yellow roses on the pillows. "For joy," she said, remembering.

"For joy."

The fireplace threw dim light into the bedroom. In that light, they undressed one another and slowly, deeply, loved one another. Neither thought it would have been possible to feel closer than they had before, but they found they were wrong. Lying together, essentially one, they felt full, and complete, and home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reverberations**

**Chapter 9**

_Peace. This is what peace feels like._ It was a new experience for Spencer Reid. He'd awakened from a dream full of sweetness, and light, and touching...

As he stretched out his long frame, he realized there was someone watching him. JJ had roused a few minutes ahead of him and lay on her side, just looking. He turned to his side and did the same, savoring.

"You know, I've probably seen you sleeping a zillion times on the plane, but I don't think I've ever noticed how cute you look with your hair all in your eyes." She considered it a moment. "Well, maybe I have."

"I, on the other hand, have noticed absolutely everything about you." When she challenged him with a look, he continued. "Like that you lie on your left side 77% of the time and like to curl your arm under your head. Like how you always sleep better with a blanket. Like how you snore….."

"I do not snore!"

"How would you know? You're asleep!" To preserve his life, he added, "Only teasing!" And then was relieved when she smiled. "I can't believe you wake up looking this beautiful."

"It's because you don't have your contacts in yet." She scooted over so that she was under him, looking up. "I think I need something to wake me all the way up."

Reid's mind went briefly tangential. He'd never set his coffeemaker the night before and, for the first time in memory, wasn't feeling the need for his daily starter fluid. Another new experience. But one he chose not to share with JJ. Instead, he replied with, "Well, I seem to be pretty woken up already. Maybe I can help you with that."

He leaned down to kiss her, then hovered over her, staring into her eyes. He was shaking his head ever so slightly. 

"JJ, I never….I never knew…..I could be this happy. I never even dreamed what it would feel like. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I will be grateful every day of my life that you're in it."

JJ absorbed it, absorbed him. "You don't have a clue, do you?" At his look, she continued. "How incredible you are. How you make me feel. How I love to see you with Henry. How you fill up every part of my life. Spence, I've never had a relationship like this…one that doesn't ask me to be someone I'm not. One that just makes me more….me."

Now he was nodding a little. "I get that. I feel different with you. But maybe also the same. Maybe like I'm finding myself in you…like I'm seeing myself through your eyes. And, for the first time in my life, JJ, I really _like_ who I am."

She gave him a brilliant smile. She so wanted him to see the person she saw, to be comfortable in his own skin….which was now so very near her own…

"Spence?"

"Shhh…" And he kissed her….all over…..and she responded….and they both found a delightful way to start their morning.

* * *

 

"What time do you have to get Henry?"

Reid had made coffee the old fashioned way, as JJ readied the eggs. They were sharing a set of sweats, JJ the top, and Reid the bottom.

"I told Karen I'd pick him up by nine. We usually go to the ten o'clock service at church." She looked up at him. "Do you want to come?"

He had an odd look on his face. Coming to faith was one thing, going to church another. He didn't think he was ready for that. Wasn't sure he ever would be.

"Do you mind if I don't, JJ?"

She knew he was on a journey about this, and that it needed to happen at its own pace. "Of course not, Spence. Do you want to come over later, to see Henry?"

"Not only Henry. I think I'd like to see his mother later, too." He thought a moment. "JJ, when do we tell Henry? _What_ do we tell Henry?"

"I'm not sure we tell him anything, at least not now. He knows we all love each other. He wouldn't get how things are different now."

"Will you say anything to Will?" He held his breath at this one.

She looked uncertain. "Believe it or not, I haven't actually thought that through yet. But speaking of Will, you should know that he's coming this week. He wanted to spend some time with Henry near Father's Day." She watched his face, and then quickly added, "He's staying in a hotel."

Reid was remembering Will's visit when Henry was released from the hospital. He'd felt like he was losing JJ and Henry that day, that they were restoring their family with Will, who was staying at the house. Now he felt like he could safely be magnanimous.

"He doesn't have to." Hoping to hear her contradict him.

He was rewarded. "Yes, he does, Spence," she said meaningfully. "Don't worry, Henry will have a ball. It's one of those 'suite' places, comes with breakfast and a pool. Henry can even make chocolate chip pancakes if he wants."

* * *

 

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Uncle Spence! I had a sleepover at Karen's house. Guess what we had for breakfast!"

The adults replied in unison. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

Henry was amazed _. Can Mommy do magic like Uncle Spence?_ "How did you know?"

"I just know my Henry," his mother replied.

"And you've got chocolate on your chin," added his astute Uncle Spence, the profiler.

"Say goodbye and thank you to Karen, Henry. We've got to get moving if we're going to make it to church on time."

"Are you coming with us, Uncle Spence?"

Reid shifted his feet. "Not this time, Henry. Maybe another time."

He was beginning to realize that sharing in the lives of JJ and Henry would require him to make some major adjustments in his own.

* * *

As he drove home, Reid contemplated a phenomenon. Although he'd driven the same roads yesterday, and the day before, although he'd looked at the same scenery, breathed the same air….nothing was the same. He felt like he'd been away for a long time and was seeing everything with fresh eyes. The sky was brighter, the scent of the breeze fresher, the trees and flowers almost luminescent. There was something about the time he'd spent with JJ last night, and this morning, that had transformed his world. Further contemplation made him realize that it had actually transformed _him._

In his childhood, with his mother, he'd experienced the sense of being needed, and Diana had given him the kind of desperate love that sprang from that need. But with JJ, for the first time in his life, he was experiencing a truly unconditional love, one that was given to him simply for being who he was. He recognized it, because he gave his own to JJ. But it had escaped his genius mind that he might be doing for her what she did for him. When they'd made love, he realized JJ's need for him was as much as his need for her. And neither was as important as their need to be together, as one.

Reid remembered reading that all good relationships are creative. He felt like he was beginning to understand what that meant. No matter what….. _or who_ , he thought…...he and JJ might create in the future, for now they had created a new, more confident, more self-assured, happier, Spencer Reid.

* * *

 

JJ took advantage of Henry's short nap to pull out her journal. She had much to process.

She read through her entry from Friday night. Since Spence had been 'busy' with his dance lesson then, she'd had the evening to herself and had used it to catch up.

"I can't believe how excited I am for tomorrow night...it's not like I've never been on a date before. But Spence is being so cute and earnest about arranging it, and I want so badly for it to go well, for his sake...especially after that 'almost date' we had at Garcia's play. I wonder if maybe it was good that the night went that way, as I think what we shared then brought us closer. I do know for sure that it was the first time Spence ever put his arm around me. If I we hadn't been able to break through that barrier, I don't know that we would be where we are today. I just hope he doesn't put too much weight on the event. I could be happy getting an ice cream cone with him. I think he knows that. I _hope_ he knows that.

Maybe what I'm really excited about is that I've made a decision. It's time. We need to move our relationship forward. I can see that Spence wants it…. That he _needs_ it. And I do too. I've been so careful because of Henry. As much as I love Spence, I have to be responsible to Henry. I can't bring someone into our lives in that intimate a way and not expect it to affect my son. It's clear that Spence adores Henry and vice versa. And when we talked last night about how Will left, Spence sounded so much like a dad. I can tell he will always put Henry first, and I guess I needed to know that. Which makes it ironic that I think I need to send Henry out of the house so Spence and I can be together. But I'm not sure I'm ready to explain quite everything to a four year old."

She thought back. Henry had been excited about having a sleepover at his sitter's home, so he hadn't even questioned his mother's plans. He loved playing with Karen's puppy so much that he was always trying to wheedle JJ into getting him one.

She started on today's entry. "My 'first' date with Spence was amazing! He took me to a quaint little Italian place (thanks, Rossi) in Old Alexandria. It was romantic and he was so handsome! ( _Note to self_ , she thought as she wrote _, better mention how much you like his hair longer before he chops it off again_ ) We walked the boardwalk afterwards, went in and out of some galleries, enjoyed the street entertainment. I could tell he didn't really want to go dancing. Wait! I forgot to tell you, he took a dancing lesson! My sweet, wonderful Spence did that for me….I know it was probably painful, and I'd never have asked him to…..but I was so touched when he told me!

Well, we never went to the dance hall, but we definitely danced. There was music on the boardwalk, coming from a party ship. I've never felt closer with anyone than I felt with Spence when we danced. I've never felt _held_ in the same way. And the night air, and the moonlight….it was magical. And then, silly me, I'd never even thought about us being together at Spence's place. But we were. If he was inexperienced, I sure couldn't tell. He made me feel…..precious…..as he was to me. Thank You, thank You, thank You! I love him so."

She knew Spence would be back soon, so put her journal away and went to rouse Henry.

* * *

 

The afternoon was warm and sunny and lent itself well to being outside. Henry lobbied for going to the zoo and won. Apparently it was a popular idea in the DC area that day, as the place was very crowded. Reid brought Henry around on his shoulders for much of the afternoon, so the little guy could see into his favorite animal exhibits. He loved the big cats….made them wait a full thirteen minutes to hear the tiger roar…..and then wanted to see the bears.

JJ had read about a new set of panda cubs now visible to the public. Henry was thrilled. One of his favorite stuffed animals was a panda. When they went inside the exhibit, they could see two adults and a cub, the other baby presumably hidden behind the mother. Henry started reciting one of the many stories he'd now come to memorize, Goldilocks and The Three Bears. He identified the Mama Bear, Papa Bear and Baby Bear. And then Reid reminded him that he had a 'Goldilocks' on his shoulders.

Henry was incredulous that Reid didn't know better. "Uncle Spence, Goldilocks is a girl!"

Reid laughed. "Sorry, Henry, I just thought you'd want to be part of the story."

"When Mommy and I read the story, I'm always 'Baby Bear'." He was surprised Uncle Spence wouldn't have figured that out. JJ just shrugged her shoulders and laughed at the two men in her life.

* * *

 

At their meeting Monday morning, Hotch reminded the team that this week was their turn to 'stand down'. For the BAU, that meant being available for teaching at the FBI Academy and other institutions, conducting research and doing local minor consults that required no more than one or two agents.

The unit chief noticed surreptitious looks exchanged among most of his team members. There were raised eyebrows, shrugged shoulders, smiles and sideways glances being rendered by all but the two they were curious about. Truth be told, he wanted to know himself. So he thought he would introduce the subject.

"Before we start planning the projects for this week, we should probably have an update on the team project from last week."

All eyes were questioning, save for Rossi's, which shone with amusement.

"Reid, JJ, have you anything to report?"

Reid started to look a little put upon, but then gave in. After all, it had been his doing that so many of them had had input. He looked to JJ for permission, which was granted.

"It went very well, thank you. Results are still pending, but signs are promising."

JJ laughed. "Yes, thanks to all of you, we had a lovely time."

Morgan was disbelieving. He hadn't thought Reid could pull it off. "Does that mean we'll have to go through all of this again?"

Garcia gave him an elbow in the side. "I'm sure JJ and Reid are perfectly capable of a second date without your help, Derek."

Emily chimed in. "Yeah, after all, what would you know about a second date?"

"Ooohhhh," came as a chorus from the whole team. Even Hotch. And then he brought them back to work.

"All right, everyone, let's get going. We'll meet here each morning, but then you'll all go to the assignments you've been given."

Reid caught Rossi on the way out. "Rossi, thanks for the recommendation about the restaurant. It was a great place…..oh, and the wine was perfect, thanks."

Rossi had always felt just a little paternal about the two youngest team members. "Did you know that young JJ told me she joined the FBI because she read one of my books?"

Reid hadn't known that. He briefly reflected that he still had so much to learn about the woman he loved. "No, I didn't."

"So, I guess you could say that, if it weren't for me, you two wouldn't even know each other."

The very thought of not having met JJ, of not having her in his life, of not _knowing_ what he knew now about how life could be, was frightening to Reid. He gulped.

"Then thank you for that too, Rossi. I promise not to insult you the next time an opportunity arises."

* * *

 

Wednesday morning, JJ came to work seemingly upset at something. Reid briefly flashed on whether he'd done anything to bring on her mood, but didn't think so. He suspected it had more to do with Will having come in the night before for his visit with Henry. Reid and JJ hadn't even spoken on the phone in the evening, as he realized she would be busy transitioning Henry to his dad.

"What's up?" He always liked to open with a broad question. When that only got him a scowl, he moved on. "You seem upset today, JJ. Did something happen?"

She made a face. "Will came in." Reid waited her out. "He came for dinner and then he and Henry went off to the hotel."

Reid still didn't understand. "Was Henry upset about that? Did he not want to go?"

"Henry was fine with it. _I_ wasn't fine with something Will told me." Again he waited her out. "He has to go back a little early, on Saturday….because he's going 'deep undercover'."

Reid narrowed his eyes as JJ continued. "I mean, I know he's been doing some undercover work. I wasn't happy about it, but I had to accept it because, let's face it, my own job has its risks. But 'deep undercover' sounds so dangerous, Spence. We hear about some of these cops who never make it out….we've even worked some of those cases. I know Will and I aren't together, but that doesn't mean I don't want him to be safe. And I especially don't want Henry to lose someone he loves."

Reid put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulders. "Did you talk with him about your fears?"

"Only briefly. We didn't have much time, with Henry there. Will says it's something he feels he has to do. It's about a trafficking ring, and they're bringing in children as well as adults, so he feels strongly about it."

"Do you want me to take Henry for a while so you two can talk?"

"I tried that. He said 'no'. He's determined, and I can't stop him."

Reid squeezed her and kissed her head. "Then you have to let it go." He tried changing the subject. "Rossi and I have to teach tonight and tomorrow night, but Friday is open. Can we get together?"

That brought the sunshine smile back. "How about a movie and popcorn? My treat, at my house?"

"You've got it. Who gets to pick the movie?" He was bringing his eyebrows up and down in a bad Groucho Marx impression.

She gave him a long look and then sighed. "All right, I'll give. No movie. You can bring your DVDs and introduce me to Dr. Who."

Which brought the sunshine smile to Reid's face.

* * *

 

Friday's Dr. Who lesson didn't go well. It was interrupted repeatedly by the instructor kissing the student. Eventually they gave up and took the seminar into the bedroom.

Reid had only been in JJ's bedroom once before, searching for Henry during a game of hide and seek. For most of the time she'd lived here, it had been 'JJ and Will's bedroom' and thereby off limits. Now, he took in the décor, the scent, the 'JJ-ness' of it. The colors were muted yellows and greens, not overly feminine, but definitely with a woman's touch. Prominently displayed were photos of Henry alone, and with his mother. Reid briefly wondered if there had been pictures of Will at one time. Then he stopped wondering anything, stopped noticing anything but JJ, and lost himself, and found himself, in her once again.

The two federal agents awakened slowly the following morning. The day was overcast, and it was easier to be lazy in bed than to contemplate accomplishing anything with the day. Will would be bringing Henry back in the afternoon, before his early evening flight to New Orleans, but they had the rest of the day to themselves.

JJ stretched slowly. She poked Reid. "Spence, are you awake?"

Mumbling came from the form next to her. "Am I?"

She chuckled. "I'll make some coffee. What's your favorite breakfast?"

"Eggs over easy and pancakes-not chocolate chip! But don't make anything, JJ. Coffee is great."

Once they were both fully awake, JJ invited Reid for a run. And was met with incredulity.

"JJ, as long as you've known me, have I ever gone for a run?"

Reid was a walker. He walked whenever it was feasible, and could do it for hours. It allowed his mind to wander where it wanted, and he got some of his best thinking done as he roamed.

"Well, it's more efficient than walking. You can be done in less than half the time." Speaking as a busy parent and FBI agent.

"Why don't you go for your run, and I'll walk. That way, you can have some time to yourself when you get back."

JJ realized that would also give Reid time to himself, and knew he needed it more than most. This was a compromise she was happy to make.

* * *

 

Later, before Will returned with Henry, JJ had something to discuss with Reid. "Spence, I've been thinking."

He encouraged her with a look.

"We can't send Henry off every time we want to be together. I think we need to introduce the idea of you spending the night."

Reid had been thinking the same thing, but didn't feel like the idea should come from him. "What do we tell him?"

"That we're having a sleepover?"

Before they could take the idea further, the bell rang. It was Henry, with Will. Henry ran and leapt into his mother's arms, talking non-stop about his adventures at the hotel. Reid came forward and shook Will's hand. It was the first time the two men had encountered each other since JJ and Reid had become a couple. Reid knew that JJ had told Will they were seeing each other.

"Will."

"Hey, Spencer, how's it going?"

"Okay, I guess. How was your visit with Henry?"

"It was strange for me, you know, not being at home. But he had a lot of fun."

Reid wasn't all the way there yet. He still felt guilt at being with Will's family, still had lingering doubt about whether it was right for Henry.

He must have shown it to Will, who assured him, "It's all right, you know. I've come to terms with it."

Reid was tempted to thank him, but didn't. "I hear you're taking on a new project." He lowered his voice so the chattering Henry couldn't hear. "You'll be careful? I don't think either of them could take it….."

"I'll be careful. But I also know they're in good hands. You take care of them now, hear?"

Reid felt like they were exchanging a responsibility. "I will. You can be sure of that."

There were tears from both Henry and JJ when Will said goodbye. Henry recovered first. "Uncle Spence, will you come back and play with me tomorrow?"

JJ fielded the question. It was now or never. "Actually, Henry, Uncle Spence is staying here tonight."

"Yay! We're having a sleepover! Will you sleep in my bed with me, Uncle Spence?"

Reid gratefully deferred to JJ again.

"Well, Henry, your bed is kind of small. There's a lot more room in Mommy's bed. So I think Uncle Spence will sleep there tonight."

Both adults were surprised with how easily agreeable Henry was to that. Until bedtime came. Then they understood. He ran to his room and emerged with his pillow and his stuffed dog, heading to JJ's bedroom.

"Okay, I'm ready for our sleepover!"

JJ started to correct him, but Reid put up a hand. He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "What do they say? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

And so the three had their very first sleepover together, Henry squeezed between JJ and Reid in the bed. And Reid was enormously content.

* * *

 

The bed seemed so much more spacious the next morning, thought Reid as he stretched himself out. Then he realized he was alone. Hearing sounds coming from the kitchen, he started to get up. But before he could throw his long legs over the side, a little blonde head poked around the bedroom door, followed by another, taller blonde head. JJ was carrying a tray with coffee, eggs over easy and pancakes. Henry was carrying a piece of paper.

"We made you breakfast in bed, Uncle Spence! Eggs and pancakes. But no chocolate chips! Don't you like chocolate chip pancakes, Uncle Spence? I _love_ chocolate chip pancakes!"

Reid may not have been fully awake yet, but he was laughing. Henry gave him the paper. "I made a picture for you, Uncle Spence. Mommy helped me with the letters, but I told her what I wanted to write."

On the paper was a drawing. Of three bears, who looked remarkably like JJ, Spence and Henry. They were labeled as Mama Bear, Papa Bear and Baby Bear. And the words, 'My family' went across the top.

Reid had found his glasses, but could still barely see through the wetness of his eyes.

"Happy Fathers' Day, Spence."

"Yeah, Happy Fathers' Day, Uncle Spence!" Now can we make some chocolate chip pancakes?"


End file.
